


Happy National Coffee Day

by Ravenwolf36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, National Coffee Day, Sam Ships It, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/pseuds/Ravenwolf36
Summary: Today is National Coffee Day. Castiel decides to surprise Dean by making coffee for him. Having no need for food, doesn't mean he can't enjoy coffee every once in a while. Will Sam be traumatized by them this time? Or will he escape in time? Sam totally ships it.  Read on to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea popped into my head and I had to write it. It's the first thing that I have written in months. I hope that you enjoy this little bit of fluff and Team Free Will in the bunker.

Today happens to be National Coffee Day. Even though Castiel can't really eat food like his charges do, he does enjoy coffee. He had Sam teach him how to work the coffeemaker. He wanted to make Dean coffee and have it ready for when Dean wakes up. He knows that Dean will make a beeline for the the coffeemaker upon waking. Dean always says he feels like a zombie without coffee. 

Castiel will have the coffee going by the time that Dean wakes up. They had come home from a rough hunt and Castiel had put Dean to sleep. He had done this at Dean's request, Dean wanted restful sleep. Castiel had given him 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep. He had even blocked out Dean's usual nightmares of Hell. 

Castiel is sitting at the kitchen table with a lore book, waiting on the hunters to wake. The coffeemaker making it's usual bubbling gurgle noises as it makes its first full pit. There will likely be another made as they research their next case. It's quiet in the kitchen otherwise, Castiel is enjoying it.

He hears a door open down the hall from the kitchen. That would be Sam, his bedroom is closest to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Sam shuffles into the kitchen and waves to the Angel. Castiel nods his head at Sam and goes back to his reading. Sam makes his way to the coffeemaker and pours himself a cup of coffee. He takes a sip and sighs. Castiel had made excellent coffee for his first try. Dean would be pleased. 

Sam usually will take his coffee black. Whereas, Dean will occasionally have a flavored creamer in his. (Shut up Sammy, they're good). Depending on how sweet the creamer is or isn't, he’ll add sugar to it. Castiel knows this and had made sure there was enough of Dean's current creamer of choice. Which, this time around was Bailey’s Irish Cream creamer. Sam had snorted when he saw Dean grab the bottle. That had lead to Dean punching his brother in the arm. Castiel, who had gone with them, had just sighed.

Dean finally woke up at 9am, which for him was late. He was usually up at 7am, stating that no case waited for lazy people. He opened his eyes and stretched. He could smell the coffee all the way in his room. He smiled to himself, thinking Sam had made the coffee. He was in for a surprise. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He rubbed his hands down his face and got up. He walked over to where his dead guy robe hung on the back of his door. He put it on and stuck his feet in his slippers and opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. Following the smell of coffee. 

He walked into the kitchen, taking note of his brother and angel at the kitchen table. He made his way over to the coffeemaker and poured his coffee into his favorite mug. It was a mug that Castiel had picked up on one of their cases. Dean would never admit it within Sammy's hearing, but he truly loved the mug. It was one of the big mugs and it had a cowboy on one side and Longhorn cattle on the other. The words, “Everything is bigger in Texas.” Castiel had seen it and grabbed it for Dean and waited until they were back in the bunker to give it to Dean. Sam had never really questioned where it came from. He just knew not to touch it, upon pain of death. Dean was extremely possessive of the mug. 

Dean poured his coffee and added his creamer. He took a sip and let out a little moan. Sammy had made really coffee this time around. He turned towards the kitchen table and stopped. Castiel had a stunned expression on his face and his cheeks were pink. Sam looked like he wanted to bust out laughing. 

“What’s so funny, bitch?” Dean asks.

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting, jerk,” Sam says.

“Yeah well, you made really good coffee this time,” Dean replies.

“I didn't make the coffee this time. Castiel did. He wanted to learn how to make it, so I showed him last night,” Sam tells him.

“Oh, well it's damn good coffee. Cas buddy, you did a good job,” Dean says to the angel.

“I’m, I’m glad you liked it Dean,” he replies hoarsely.

“You okay there, Cas?” Sam asks. 

“Yes, Sam. I am fine. I need to go.” Castiel says. 

Castiel promptly disappears leaving the brothers in stunned silence. Dean is still holding his mug up to his mouth. Sam is still trying not to laugh. He's hoping his brother will get his head out of his ass and thank the angel properly. He reaches over and snags the book that Castiel had abandoned. Dean finally takes another drink and sighs. It really is good coffee.

Dean decides that he needs Castiel to come back. So, he says a little prayer to the angel.

“Hey Cas, can you come back?” Dean prays.

With a puff of air and the sound of rustling wings, Castiel appears back in the kitchen. He pops into existence behind Dean's chair. When Sam sees him, he gets up and leaves the room. He’d rather not be traumatized, fuck you very much Dean. After his brother leaves, Dean twists around in his chair. He takes in Castiel’s appearance. The angel still has a slight shell-shocked look on his face. Dean grins at this and stands up from his chair and grabs Castiel by his lapels. The angel is wearing one of his old flannels, with an AC/DC shirt and jeans. Dean had finally convinced him to ditch the Holy Tax Accountant look. He pulls Castiel in and puts his hands on the his waist and leans into Castiel’s space.

“Thank you for making amazing coffee this morning,” Dean says.

“You are welcome, Dean. Though, I was not expecting quite this response,” Castiel murmurs.

“Was there a special reason why?” Dean asks.

“Yes, it is National Coffee Day. And I wished to surprise you,” Castiel replies.

“Oh, I'm surprised alright. Thanks, angel.” Dean says kissing Castiel on the lips.

Castiel deepens the kiss by tilting his head. He winds his arms around Dean’s neck and kisses his hunter for all he’s worth. The kisses quickly become heated. He pulls back to look at Dean. He takes in the smile on Dean’s face and the sparkle of mischief in the hunter's eye. It's a good thing that Sam had left. Things would have made him uncomfortable. Although, he would be happy that his brother and angel had finally kissed. After dancing around each other for years, they had finally started something.

“Happy National Coffee Day to me,” Dean says.

Castiel chuckles at this and kisses him again.


End file.
